That Static Connection
by zwebber75
Summary: What would you do to find that perfect partner? This is the story of Volkner Denzi, A 24-year-old who has yet to find his place in this world. Shockingshipping. OCs Preferred
1. OC Application!

OC Application:

Complete the following fields;

Name: Easy

Sex: Male or Female?

Physical Features: What do they look like?

Personality: What are they like around others?

Likes: What does he/she like?

Dislikes: What does he/she hate?

Pokemon: Levels not needed, include Pokemon name, nickname and 4 moves. Maximum of 6 Pokemon.

Submit in the reviews.

Thanks,

Zwebber75


	2. Rough Seas: Part 1

I groaned as I drowsily glared at the window, which I looked out of an saw the gloomy weather. _That type of day again_, I thought to myself as I lugged my body out of the warm covers and into the wintery room. I felt regret shoot up my veins as my feet touched the gelid floor, and I sprang back in shock. I somehow managed to force myself to brush my teeth, put on my contacts, and stumble into the kitchen, where I somehow fell back asleep, only to repent it after getting a face full of bitterly cold granite in my face. Afterwards, I grabbed my bag, wore my blue coat, and walked out of my townhouse and onto the street.

Sunnyshore usually has beautiful weather, but when winter comes around it can get really chilly here too. It was so bad in fact, that the dock was closed for the season because of the rough seas. These thoughts kept me occupied and I eventually reached my workplace: the Sunnyshore City Gym. It was my pride and joy, I had worked hours upon hours on the blueprints, and I had wired and programmed the entire gym myself (with a little help, of course). Now, it was just a mere tourist attraction. Attendance was measly nowadays, and I was ranking pretty low on the Pokemon League Associations's gym charts. I entered the gym, walked around checking for abnormalities, and finally exited the gym, leaving my phone number out on the door.

I trudged up the stairs to the skywalk, which is our world class electric/transportation system. It is a suspended transportation system studded with two-foot long solar panels. It was another one of my creations. I walked across the city and reached the Vista Lighthouse. It was my favorite place to be this time of year, mostly because of the view from the top. I walked up the stairs and onto the deck, which was chillier than usual due to the strong winds. I felt free up here, like nothing could touch me now. It was beautiful, what you could see up here. I noticed that the clouds were giving way to patches of light, which was good news, because this was the third straight day of clouds and the solar panel system was dependent on the sun. I realized at that moment, that I was a lonely man, and that I needed someone in my life.

My name is Volkner Denzi. And this is the story of how I met her.


	3. A Long Journey: Part 2

Waking up at four in the morning to go to some quarterly gym leader tournament. It sounded fun, but were the pains worth the gains? This was my first quarter as gym leader of Sunnyshore, and I needed the represent my city well. I had brought so much change to this city, and I wouldn't ruin my reputation by screwing everything over. I really wanted to just loaf around at home all day, maybe go to the club with a few bros. _Just fuck it, _I thought. It was too late anyways.

I called a taxi, and I finished packing. I didn't want to pack last night, so I stalled till today. Bad idea. While I waited for the taxi, I downloaded a few movies for the PokePad (An advanced PokeDex shipped two weeks ago) and grabbed my pokeballs. I worked hard last night creating the perfect team. It took me five fucking hours, but in the end, it was completely worth it. I walked over and picked up my luggage, and headed outside. After a few minutes, a black and grey _Sunnyshore Cabs_ taxi pulled up.

"Headed to the airport?"

"Yeah" I said as I jumped into the back seat.

"Quite a distance"

I didn't say anything, but instead I nodded my head. I pulled out my travel pillow and fell asleep.

Unfortunately for me, the short nap lasted only thirty minutes as we reached Sunnyshore International Airport. I paid the cab driver and picked up my luggage. As I entered the airport, a man walked up to me and took my luggage.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Why would anybody just come up and take someone's luggage?

"Chillax bro, he's a league representative" Said a familiar voice.

"F-Flint?" I exclaimed as I turned around to greet him. It was Flint all right. Casual yellow polo, baggy, dusty brown pants, and the trademark smirk.

"In the goddamned flesh" He replied.

"Why are you here?" I said, still shocked.

"Elite Four members have to evaluate the gym leader's performances. Let's go. We have a flight to catch."

Flint is like my brother. We aren't really friends anymore, because we haven't been able to keep in touch, but we know each other better than anyone in the whole world. He was an awesome childhood friend. We talked a little on the way to the gate. The tournament is in Nimbasa City this year, and I could't wait. Nimbasa was the dream destination of my childhood. The world-famous theme park, the big stadiums, and Gear Station all amazed me. I got my tickets and went inside the plane.

The plane was a Unovair jumbo jet, most likely a Conklejet 757. Planes were always a fascination of mine. I always wondered how they got up in the air with the birds and the clouds. I found my seat which happened to be a first class cabin room. I sat there, wondering and wondering how the Pokemon League got so much money. It must be from the membership price for all the Pokemon trainers, or maybe the extensive amounts of technology they have made, such as the Max Repels and the Full Restores. It then hit me that I was leaving Sinnoh for the first time. I relaxed. A whole new world was waiting. It was a long journey to Unova.


	4. Encounters Galore: Part 3

I left my seat for a brief second. And I just happened to bump into her.

"Volkner!"

Maylene has this big attitude, or ego, or- whatever you may call it. She thinks she's the queen of the world or something. And I ran into her. Hopefully I didn't bruise her face.

"Watch where you're going! Just cause you're new and all doesn't mean you can go around, do whatever you want and get away with it!"

What the fuck is this girl rambling about.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you that someone wants to see you in the plane's battle arena. Buhbye. And don't run into anyone on your way there."

What a bitch.

I made my way through the small aisle. At the end, near the washrooms, there was a steel gate. I opened it and found a league sized Pokemon battle arena. Unovair had really hit the spot.

"Volkner! Over here!"

It was Aaron, my mentor and my only friend in this entire group of people. Since I only just joined the Sinnoh League, he showed me the ropes and told me what is good and what is bad. I respected him the most out of all the other leaders and elites.

"I just wanna check your Pokemon and your strategy, because i'm totally rooting for you, bro. Make sure you also check the tournament roster." As he said that, he handed me a folder. I checked it, and sure enough, it was the tournament roster and ladder. I shuffled through the papers and found my first battle. It seemed that everyone was in the tournament, and they were all in it t win it, so the odds weren't in my favor. Also, I needed to make an impression, because the other people haven't even heard of me, let alone see me in action.

"Hmm, so i'm up against Erika for the first round. Since it's a one-on-one battle, i'm going to use Emolga, and then strike her down with a few aerial ace attacks."

"That sounds good, but remember that Erika probably has a few aces up her sleeve too, so don't rest just yet.

I talked a little more with Aaron, and then I saw the seatbelt sign flash on. I ran back to my cabin and read a few battle strategy books. I then felt the plane tipping down, and I heard an announcement.

"Passengers, prepare for landing. We are arriving at Nimbasa International."

The plane landed with a thump and I was pup and off the plane in to time at all. Another league representative came and took my bag, but I didn't mind this time, because the only thing on my mind right now is the tournament.


	5. The Golden Girl: Part 4

The plane was great, but the hotel was amazing.

Chateau Nimbasa is probably the best hotel I have ever stayed in. There were crystal chandeliers handing far up on the ceiling, and they painted a beautiful glow on the walls all around. All of the furniture was made of the finest mahogany, and there were leather sofas and persian rugs everywhere.

The only downside is that I got bunked with Roark, and believe me, he is one messy guy. His clothes were all over the place, and it was so messy that it took me a half hour just to find my tuxedo for the reception dinner.

"Hey Volkey, would you mind passing me the remote?" The reception dinner was in 30 minutes, and he was still in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Now way man, go get ready for the dinner." He was really getting on my nerves. When he got here, he accidentally pushed the button on his baby Cranidos's pokeball, and all the little tyke wanted to do was go around and bash things. The back of my leg now has multiple bruises.

Once I was ready, I walked into the elevator and went down into the ballroom. Roark still wasn't ready, but he's the one who's gonna get in shit, not me. It was already pretty full, just a few gym leaders missing. I took the seat nearest to me, but as soon as I sat down, Cynthia tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to walk with her for a moment.

"Okay Volkner, I need to talk to you. It's important." She said as we walked out of the ballroom.

"Okay."

"Since you're new this year, I need to introduce you to the Pokemon League Members. When I cue you, just stand up, okay?"

"No problem at all, so what's the cue?"

"I'll just wave at you. So you got this?"

"Yep"

"Thanks, Volkner. I know you've got potential. I can see it in your eyes." She said, before she walked back towards the ballroom.

I sighed. Another thing for me to do. It wasn't a big thing, but I usually don't like being the center of attention.

I walked back into the ballroom, and everyone was already sitting down. And Roark. Roark was sitting too. What a surprise. I took a seat beside Morty.

"Ahem." Steven Stone raised his hand to get everyone to be quiet. It took a few seconds, but eventually everyone shut up.

"We are here today for our annual Gym Leader Tourney. Tonight, you will get the chance to meet with the competitors. But first, the champion of each league needs to identify any major league news. Kanto/Johto, is there anything you would like to report?

Red stood up.

"Since Team Rocket was expelled from Kanto, we have had an empty gym in Viridian. I would like to introduce you all to the new Viridian City Gym Leader, my good friend Blue."

Everyone was clapping. Blue was the champion of Kanto, but only for a short while. I think that he is worthy of a gym to himself.

"I would like to report that there are no problems in Hoenn at all right now. Aqua and Magma are gone for good now. Cynthia, would you like to report any Sinnoh news? " Steven asked.

"Yes, we have shut down the Jubilife City Gym to open up the Sunnyshore City Gym. The new leader of that gym is Volkner." She waved at me.

I stood up, and I felt fifty eyes staring at me.

I sat back down after a few seconds. Not too hard at all.

"Anything new to report in Unova?" Steven asked, hopefully for the last time.

"Yes, I have replaced Alder as champion, and so I am now the new champion of the Unova league. Also, after a lot of renovation, the Nimbasa City Gym is now reopened to the public."

Clap clap clap. Everybody clapping. I'm so hungry.

"Thank you Iris. Okay, dinner will be served shortly. Thank you."

* * *

Dinner was delicious. Now time to make some small talk with the leaders. Falkner came right up and started talking to me.

"So, new electric gym leader, huh?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I think you're starting to get noticed." He looked back at Misty, who was staring right at me.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Yeah, will do" I said as I walked towards her.

"Hey" Misty said. "How are ya?"

"Great, you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. So you're the new guy."

"Yep"

"Cool"

Awkward. I looked behind me and saw Falkner and a few others laughing at me. And ever worse, recording it.

"Sorry, I gotta go somewhere." I said to her.

"Oh, okay. See ya."

I was mad. I walked up to Falkner, who was still snickering his ass off.

"What the hell, man?" I said, trying to control myself.

"That look on your face, man, priceless!" He said.

"Why did you record that!?" I asked angrily.

"We caught your socially awkwardness on camera! You can totally see it on your face! Misty was in on it too." He laughed. I looked behind me, and sure enough, Misty was sitting there and snickering.

"Do you do this to all new people!?"

"Nope, just you. You just look like the type of person who-"

First punch, right across the face. Falkner took a few steps back.

"Let's do this, bird brain" I challenged him.

He swiped at my face, and I dodged. I hit him again, this time in the stomach. He fell, got back up, and kicked me in the balls. I fell on my knees, holding in the emotion in as a crowd started to gather around me.

"Bird brain, huh?"

Kicked in the face. I blacked out on the floor, and the last thing I saw was a girl in gold.


	6. Some Nights: Part 5

I left the reception dinner that night. I wanted to be alone. I walked to the amusement park, which was now closed, and sat there on a bench. I wondered and I wondered why bad things happen to good people. Ever since I was young bad things were happening to me. All sorts of memories were flooding back my head, and I just let it all out tonight, I cried all my memories out. I wanted it to be over. I was alone in this world, just Volkey versus everyone else. I don't even know what I'm going to do with my life. It's meaningless.

"Sorry about that" I jumped as soon as I heard the voice. "My name's Elesa. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Some people, huh?"

"Yeah." I smiled. She was the only one here who felt sincere concern for what happened today. It felt good. I glanced up at her. Her blue eyes twinkled softly in the night sky. Her golden dress was also shimmering, and was equally dazzling.

"Some nights, huh?"

"Yeah. I just feel like I'm not accepted anywhere." I replied.

"Me too." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even being a model won't get you that privilege. It's like you're completely useless. I get treated like a plastic doll, not like the person I am."

"I don't even know what I'm treated like. I don't even know whee I belong."

"I think you're a good person."

"I would imagine you're the first."

"Maybe not. You just need to believe." And with that, she got up and twirled away, her dress projecting the moon's light all around the street.

"Tomorrow, then?" She said.

"Yeah. Thank you so much Elsea."

"Don't thank me, what did I do?"

"Brought back my will to live."


	7. Judgement Day: Part 6

It was the big day.

Emolga and I were outside formulating a plan for today. I still hand't found put what Pokemon Erika was using, but I asked everyone, and they said they didn't remember.

"Hey" Aaron and Candice walked up behind me. Oh yeah, I wasn't Aaron's only pupil. Candice is learning from him too.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Not much, man, but we gotta get going. We have,,," Candice looks down at her watch. "Shit! We have fifteen minutes to get halfway around town!"

In around five minutes, we were sitting in a cab, and we were leaving the hotel. The ride felt rather long and quiet, but it was good, considering that Emolga and I were rather tired from training all last night. Eventually we arrived, and by the time we entered Nimbasa Stadium, the first match had started. I was third, and needed to go down into the waiting room. So far, it looked like Blaine's Camerupt had taken some brutal damage from Byron's Bronzong. I didn't get time to see the full match, cause I got called down early. Luckily, there were TVs down there, but the match was over, with Byron's surprising win. The next match was Flannery's Houndoom against Morty's Dusknoir. Today, everyone was showing what they had. It was interesting. It was fun. It was probably the most fun I ever had.

At long last, the moment came when one of the league staff members came up and asked me to go into the stadium. Erika was beside me, and she looked like she was prepared to kill me in order to win. I walked out, and I took my position. Everyone was cheering and waving. I spotted Elesa in the crowd, and she gave me a smile. I was ready to go.

According to the Pokemon Ranking Association, my Emolga was around level 70. It was rearing to go and had a lot of stamina and endurance. I held his pokeball in my hand. I knew we could do this. I knew we could pull this off.

"GO! Emolga!" I commanded. Emolga was ready to go. His hair was sticking up, which means that his static has built up enough to launch some fearsome attacks. Here goes everything.

But something was wrong. Erika was smiling.

"I choose you! Torterra!"

Shit.

I took the first move. "Emolga! Charge and climb into a tree!" He did as I asked. It ran at an unimaginable speed, building up energy. It leaped up onto the first tree it saw, in one jump. Torterra was a ground type, so that rendered Electric-type moves useless. The only option I had was to use flying type moves, which luckily were Emolga's forte.

It was going to be a long battle.


	8. Turning the Tables: Part 7

Fifteen minutes in, and I hadn't even scratched the surface.

Erika's Torterra let loose an earthquake, while Emolga jumped around the treetops on the battleground. We were doing pretty well, but my electric moves would suffice under the tremendous weakness to ground type. Emolga had launched one attack, an Aerial Ace, but that was all. Torterra looked like it was tired from the multiple earthquakes, so I took the opportunity.

"Emolga! Use Acrobatics!" Instantly the little squirrel Pokemon hopped out of the a tree behind Torterra, performed several aerial maneuvers, and hit Torterra right across the face. I smiled a little, and that seemed to piss off Erika somehow.

"You're dead, shithead" She snarled. Meow.

Torterra ran around like a maniac. Emolga obviously hit him really hard. I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. Almost.

"Now! Toxic!" Emolga sank its venomous teeth into the soft back of the Torterra. The Torterra ran around even more, knocking over trees and smashing rocks. It looked like it would explode any moment. I saw a final opportunity. "Thunder!"

That set Torterra bonkers. This heap of shrubbery couldn't take a hit.

That was it. It fainted instantly.

I smirked at Erika, who was enraged. "I hate you!" She screamed. Jeez, woman. Ever heard of anger management?

The announcer walked over, grabbed my hand, and lifted it in the air. "Volkner Denzi is the winner!". The crowd roared. Aaron had told me, the crowd likes newcomers and underdogs winning. I waved to the crowd.

As I walked inside the battle waiting room, Elsea met up with me.

"Great job out there!" she said, smiling.

"Thanks." I replied. "By the way, do you know where the nearest water fountain is? That battle made me really thirsty.

Elsea chuckled. "It's just around the corner. Erika being a bitch as usual?" She asked, as we started to walk towards the fountain.

"Yeah. She always like that?" I questioned.

"Yep. Last time she hurled a rock from the stadium into the crowd when she lost." She explained.

"Yeesh, I thought grass-type trainers were calm." I commented.

We both laughed. It was good to be around Elsea. She was charismatic, funny, and a little bit crazy when she needed to be. We were walking down a quiet hallway when I felt the urge to do it.

"Elsea?" I said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you wanna… maybe go do… cause I wanted to…" I couldn't speak the words.

"Go… out somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah." That was easy.

"Yeah, sure, I'm not busy tonight. Let's go to the amusement park tonight."

The story has just begun.


	9. Nimbasa Nightlife: Part 8

I am on a roll.

I really am. I scored a date with Elsea, I beat Cress (who was representing the trio at the tournament), and I picked the Pokemon for my next battle. This next one will be a double battle, and I haven't really brushed up on any battle training recently. Screw it. Electivire and Ampharos are both agile Pokemon, so they should have absolutely no problem against Falkner. He was a jackass, and I needed to show him how an asshole should be treated. That's why I chose two of my strongest Pokemon to massacre his Pokemon.

But that's not what Pokemon was about. I could destroy all his Pokemon, taking out all my rage against Falkner towards them, or I could go as a calm, laid-back 24-year-old who I usually am. I chose the latter.

I was waiting at the ticket booth at NimbasaLand when Elesa showed up.

"Hey!" she called out to me.

"Hi!" I called back.

"Come on in. Where do you want to go first?" she asked.

"Wait, so we don't need to buy any tickets?" I asked her.

"My gym is in here, so we get in for free." she explained. "You're cute when you're stupid." she laughed.

"Whaa-"

"Come on! We don't have all night!". And with that, she took my hand and ran in, literally dragging me in.

NimbasaLand was my dream destination as a kid, and it still fascinated me at this age. There were rollercoasters the size of skyscrapers, and there were lots and lots of food stalls. But none compared to the massive ferris wheel looming over us as we were exiting the park to go for dinner.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot! We should go on the ferris wheel together!" Elesa exclaimed.

"Great idea. Let's go." I said.

We both entered a ferris wheel car. It was late at night, and we were the only ones on the ferris wheel at the time. As the ferris wheel started to move, Elesa popped a question.

"Do you like me?"

I didn't know how to respond. We had only known each other for two days, but I felt immense feelings for her already. I decided. "Yes. Yes I do. And I know that it has only been two days and we barely know each other, but I think that you belong with me."

It came out. I didn't mean to say that. But my emotions had their way in the end. Elsea stared at me, with her big, bright eyes. She was stunning, but I was scared as to what she would say. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that there were fireworks in the distance. We both stared at them. Then, out of nowhere, Elesa grasped the collar of my t-shirt and dragged me into a kiss.

* * *

She was a great kisser. We both shut our eyes as our tongues played. I grabbed the back of her head, and she grabbed my shoulders. The fireworks lit up the sky behind. After about ten more seconds, we let go of each other.

"You're a good man, Volkner. You're the first man who has ever said that to me. The first man who hasn't judged me because I'm a model, and the first man who hasn't lusted ver my body or my looks. And that is why I fell in love with you." She said.

We were both silent as we exited the ferris wheel. We held hands as we talked about our lives, and what we did when we weren't battling.

"Do you like clubbing?" she asked.

"Sorry?" I didn't hear her.

"Do you like to go clubbing?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I go clubbing a lot with my friends", I replied.

"Then you'll love where we're going."

* * *

**Sorry guys, haven't been updating as much as I used to. I went on a little "spiritual" trip to the northern parts of India, so that is why I wasn't able to chat or write to you guys much. For those of you who stuck with me all the way, thanks. For those of you who checked regularly for new chapters, thanks. You guys can expect lots more chapters in the days to come. Thanks again!**

**-Z**


	10. Volkner v Falkner: Part 9

Ugh.

I looked at the clock. It was 9:30, and I was practically a zombie. I don't remember half the things that happened last night, but the one thing I remembered was that Elesa and I both fell asleep at around 4:00 in the morning.

I got up, suddenly remembering that I was in Elesa's flat. I watched her get up right after me, still wearing last night's clothes. It was a good night from what I remember, but I was still to hung over to remember the details.

"G' morning. How'd you sleep?" I asked her, still half asleep.

"Great. Doesn't look like you got much sleep at all.." She giggled. I loved it when she was happy. "By the way, you seem to ave forgotten that you have a battle today. And it's in FIFTEEN MINUTES." she said/screamed.

"Shit!" I yelled. I pulled on my favorite blue overcoat and ran out the door before forgetting something. "Pokemon. Pokemon are important". I ran back and grabbed my pokeball. I hadn't given my pokemon much choice as I had been out with Elesa all night. Elesa just changed into some skinny jeans, a graphic tee, and a cashmere sweater. She didn't need any pokeballs, because she had been ousted by Morty and his Gengar. Anyways, if I do end up beating Falkner, then I will go on to battle the winner of Whitney and Skyla's battle. The winner of that is the winner of the championship.

All these thoughts bought a smile to my face as I walked out of the condominium and into Elesa's car. It was a nice coupe, with custom rims and a beautiful paint colour (yellow, naturally). Elesa must have seen me staring at the car.

"Like it?" she asked. "I did it myself".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm really into cars." She said enthusiastically. "But right now, you have a battle to win". She was right. I had to kick some bird butt to make it to the final. I sat in the passenger seat, buckled up, and we sped away.

Elsea was probably going thirty over the speed limit when we hit the freeway. I was really panicky. I really did not want to die, or worse, get arrested.

"Elesa! Slow down!" I said nervously.

"It's okay. This wouldn't be the first time I went this speed." She said.

I passed out.

When I woke up, we were at the stadium, with five minutes to spare.

"Come on Volkey, we can't miss this battle and leave thousands of fans upset!" She said. So I got up and ran to the waiting room, which was about a two minute run.

I walked inside panting. Falkner spotted me.

"Whoa there, I didn't know you were that interested in battling me" he said. He paused for a few seconds before saying something equally pathetic. "You're dead meat, 'Volkey'".

"What?"

"Volkey? Isn't that what she calls you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I never thought that you would get yourself a girl, mate. But do you realize that you're gonna have to leave her tomorrow?"

My heart stopped. I WAS leaving her tomorrow. This was my last day in Nimbasa. I stayed here for less than a week, and I already fell in love. Falkner was right. He was.

But no. No it wasn't over. I had a day, and I needed to show her that I loved her. Today I would. I would give this battle my all. I would win the tourney and I would dedicate my win to her. I would show her that I loved her.

"Don't worry right now Falkner, you have something else coming for you right now." I smirked to him as the match referee ushered us onto the battlefield. _Show him, Volkner_, I said to myself. _Show him._

* * *

Falkner and took his position and I took mine. The referee stated the rules quickly and then sat down at his desk. I pulled out my pokeball. I had prepared this pokemon for this battle. I sighed, and released him.

"Go! Rotom!" I yelled.

"Go! Charizard!" Falkner followed suit.

Charizard. I must say, Falkner, that's a hell of a choice. But can it match my Rotom in speed? Rotom was in Frost form, so it looked like a giant refrigerator with eyes. Falkner smiled. Charizard was a fire type, while my Rotom was Ice. We were both at par with each other now. I made the first move.

"Rotom! Shadow Ball!" I commanded. With immense speed, Frost Rotom flew into the sky and launched a badass shadow ball. Charizard had definitely been slacking off during training, because by the time that Charizard noticed, Rotom's Shadow Ball hit its face. It skidded a few meters, but instantly jumped up and recovered.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" yelled Falkner from the other side of the stadium. Charizard also flew into the sky and hovered, looking for an opportunity.

"Don't let that Flamethrower get near you!" I told Rotom. Rotom scurried for protection under trees and behind rocks, randomly zipping around. Charizard couldn't properly aim, and so he didn't shoot at all.

"Never mind Charizard, just fly high into the sky and use Earthquake!" commanded Falkner. Shit was getting heated. Charizard flew up into the sky, and he was barely visible as he rocketed towards the ground.

"Rotom! Get off the ground!" I yelled. "Rotom!". He couldn't hear me, I knew it. He was scared stiff by the oncoming Earthquake.

"Rotom! Please, just listen to me and get off the ground!" I screamed. I couldn't do it. Charizard was speeding towards the ground, with his legs out and bracing for the impact.

"ROTOM!" I screamed violently, in a last-ditch attempt to escape the Earthquake. It was too late.

Granules of stone and dirt shot at me after Charizard's impact, like razors brushing up against my face. Then I felt the ground under me churn, making me fall over. I covered my face with my jacket and faced the winds, holding a wide stance. Once all of the dust cleared out I saw Rotom. In the sky. Hurt, but not badly.

"Yes! Rotom yes!" I cheered. But this was no time to celebrate. Charizard was weakened by the devastating attack, and I needed to use that to my advantage. "Rotom! Use Blizzard!".

Rotom spun around and around, making the air around him cool. In a matter of seconds, the temperature in the stadium went down drastically. High speed winds were gusting, and there was snow everywhere, making it next to impossible to see. That was exactly what I needed.

"Rotom! Now use Thunder!" Rotom got very near charizard, and used a near fatal Thunder on Charizard. You could hear the fire dragon moan though the howling winds. But then I heard more noises. Rotom was squealing and shouting. And then silence.

Silence.

* * *

ZWebbs: Sorreh for not updating! Hiatus is over, so expect more and expect it soon!

Thanks to all those diligent readers out there who support me even though I don't update as much as the other chick...


End file.
